


Hermione's Always Right

by Written_prose_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 8





	Hermione's Always Right

Ron knows how poisonous the leaves are. He can feel their effects curling up his legs, making it hard to walk. But damn him, if he doesn’t want to let Hermione win all the time. 

“Ron! Ronald! Stop! You’re going to trip and fall!” she yells in the dark. 

This whole “search-for-horcruxes” is turning out shitter than expected. 

Ron snarks back, “We’re in a forest Hermione! We’re all going to trip and fa-!” He hates his luck. He’s lying in the ditch for about 5 minutes before Hermione peers over him. 

She smirks, “What were you saying about being fine?”

Ron crosses his arms, “This is the hole I’m dying in!”

Hermione snorts, “I think the phrase is ‘hill I will die on’.”

Ron rolls his eyes, “I know! I adapted it to better fit my-” he motions to his paralyzed legs and ditch, “-situation.”

Hermione laughs heartily, “It’s so much fun to be right!”

Ron huffs, “Well you can still be right while pulling me out of this hole.”

Hermione pulls out her wand and levitates him out. As they walk back to the camp where Harry must be sleeping, Ron realises that maybe it isn’t all bad. 

That may be, he misses the Halloween feast he might have been gorging on right now, but then maybe he wouldn’t have Hermione’s warm arms around him... 


End file.
